A Worthy Reward
by Se7enth-World-Stories
Summary: Cremia makes her delivery thanks to Link, but finds she doesn't have anything to give him in thanks for his heroic efforts... so she improvises. Link x Cremia. Lemon. I do not own Zelda.


This is my first narrative, and my first fanfic ever.

You're here, so give it a read. Enjoy, review, comment/like/share, etc.

If you want more, let me know! This is only the beginning...

&heart

* * *

"We made it!" a feminine voice called out in relief.

A wagon rolled out from Milk Road and onto the southeastern pass of Termina Field. Cremia, the local ranch owner, sat at the reins. In the wagon's covered back, Link sheathed his bow and took a seat behind her, looking out ahead now that the danger had cleared. Entering view from around the tree-line, Clock Town's southern gate slid into the pair's sight, and a sense of accomplishment swept over the two as they shared a look of triumph and a mutual smile.

The young woman recounted those last moments. Deftly, Link had fought off the bandits throughout a jarring drive around Gorman track, and somehow every last bottle of their cargo had survived the escapade. It was a reality that left her stricken with silence; her heart still racing from the rush of the moment, her mind still processing what she had witnessed. This boy, this _stranger_ whom she'd only met the day before, arrives at her ranch and _not only_ just starts helping everyone on his own accord, but leaves Romani beaming with adoration having saved their cows from ' _the ghosts_ _'_ , and now this- this selfless display of courage and cool-headed action… Cremia's mind trailed before she sensed a growing feeling for the young hero behind her: a feeling of security, of comfort and admiration, genuinely impressed at his maturity and ability to handle himself.

"The east gate's our stop, Latté's just inside. I'm sure Mr. Barten'll be thrilled to get another delivery," she chuckled. "It's been a while since that boulder had blocked off access to the ranch!" Cremia looked back at Link. "I suppose I have _you_ to thank for that as well?"

The hero shrugged as a modest grin formed at the corner of his mouth, trying his best to play it off. Link turned and caught Cremia's gaze. Her blue eyes shimmered in the warm glow of the setting sun, as did her fiery red hair and the gentle smile on her soft face. He blinked, captivated by her radiance: by any man's standards she was a beautiful young woman, the hero observed. He had met countless other fair maidens along his adventures, and of course the Great Fairies were regarded amongst the most alluring of nymphs by the few who were privileged to have seen one. When he'd fended off the Gorman brothers the _first time_ she had looked exactly the same as she did now; he realized that nothing changed from the previous time he had helped Cremia. Yet in this moment it _*was*_ Cremia, the beautiful ranch owner from Termina, who mesmerized the Hero of Time… and in this moment Link was alright with that.

The pair enjoyed an easy-going ride the rest of the way into town. After unloading the delivery, Link stood at the back of the wagon and traced his fingers along the gouges cut into the wooden sidewalls by the marauder's pitchforks. Cremia approached behind him dusting her hands off after hauling in the last bottle, watching the boy as he went about inspecting the damages.

"Well," she began "Mr. Barten was happy to get his first delivery in quite a while!" She walked up to the boy and rested her hand on his shoulder. Indeed, Link had saved her business! She couldn't be more grateful. As Cremia pulled her hand back, the thoughts and feelings from before swirled around in her head. This boy- no. This *hero* standing before her was a man in her eyes. She gazed at Link with adoration. "Thank you… You were pretty cool…"

Link predictably just smiled like he always did. How could he always just be so modest? Cremia sighed. She knew that Link already had Romani's Mask, what would she get him? The question provoked a twinge of guilt as the ranch owner realized that she had nothing to reward her hero with for everything he'd done. Link sheepishly kicked at the dirt and stood looking back at Cremia. An idea popped into her mind. "This isn't very big, but accept my thanks!"

The woman took a step forward and pulled Link into her bosom. He'd received Romani's Mask the first time he had done this, but Link had no idea what to expect this time: the hero was at first taken by surprise, but he quickly surrendered and melted into her embrace. A warm and fuzzy feeling washed over him, and then another he didn't expect. It took him a moment to process this feeling, but much to his own surprise he found himself excited.

Cremia held Link to her chest, reveling in the comfort and satisfaction she took knowing his face was in her breasts. What was she doing? Feelings of admiration began to turn to arousal as Cremia weighed her decision. She acknowledged Link as an adult, why not give him a reward worthy of his actions? Her mind and heart were racing as the enticement grew like a roaring fire, compelling her to make her choice.

"By doing one good deed, a child becomes an adult…" Cremia gently angled Link's face up towards hers. "Link, I…" Her voice began to weigh heavier with each breath. "I'd like to reward you properly. I'd like to give you something you've never experienced." She took the hero's hand in hers and swung it playfully. Cremia's eyes lit up with a seductive glint as she bit her lip, her voice now only a whisper. "I'd like to give you a reward worthy of an adult."

Link's gut dropped. He swallowed hard as he came to grips with reality. She's asking… the words only partly formed in his head. He understood what she was getting at- recalling his time in Hyrule as an adult, back before he ever came to Termina, back when the Master Sword adorned his back. He had learned about sex and was aware of what it entailed, but was still nervous about the details: he had always reprised the role of adventurer first and foremost. Having always been entwined in the destiny of the world, he never gave much thought to when _*that*_ would happen… and now here he was, spellbound by the excitement and the mystery of his first time, and with _*this*_ sexy ranch girl nonetheless…

Link was awash with a myriad of feelings, some of which he wasn't entirely familiar with: curiosity, uncertainty, arousal, desire, doubt… Though he was visibly a bit nervous, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage feared no challenge. He looked into Cremia's eyes and nodded. He was ready.

She laughed flirtatiously, recognizing his unsure but willing attitude. "I promise, we'll have fun!" she said with a wink and a playful grin. Taking his hand in hers, the ranch girl walked her hero to the back of the wagon.


End file.
